Me Myself and my other Side
by neon blue
Summary: Kagome goes on a trip with her band and some other friends to the enter a contest called Blue forest, but she soon starts to remember things she never knew about, things that her other side knew, you could call her other side a twin, one with bad memories
1. Road trip

Me Myself and my other Side

It is last day of High Scholl after a very long winter. She sat there in the auditorium beside Miss Buchanan, pretending that she was listening to the grade seven speeches, but she was really staring at the minute hand of Bill Bowen's Westclox watch; eleven more minutes till summer!

She might have been enjoying the countdown with Ayame, or she might have been making fun of the teachers with Sango. Instead she was shifting recently on her folding chair, her legs corkscrewed, her hands neatly folded, trying not to look at Miss Buchanan. How this arrangement with the seats came about, she was at loss to say.

Only seven more minutes. The math teacher was now making an extremely long speech about how pleasant it was for him to teach this year, everyone knew he was lying. The crowd launched into limp applause. If this was a morning assembly, the student body would have rung the rafters begging for an encore in hopes of shaving a few minutes off the next class. Now everyone's eyes, like hers where glued on the clock.

At last, a proctor unfurls the Union Jack. The whole school sang their anthem. She didn't remember the whole song so halfway through she started to sing in a low whisper Old McDonald.

The bell rings on four o'clock on the button. Principal Burns announces, "School dismissed."

With a whoop, everyone races for the exits. Reaching underneath her seat, she pulled her skateboard out. Her green shoulder bag was already slung on her right shoulder. She quickly joined the rest of the screaming teenagers outside. Closing her eyes, she breathed in sweet smell of the summer. She could feel people shove her aside. She would have yelled at them but she was in a happy mood at the moment.

As she opened her eyes, she dropped her board on the cement. Putting her right foot on the board, she pushed off with the other. Slowly rolling down the black pavement, feeling the warm wind brush against her face. Going to a halt, she could hear the screeching sound of brakes.

Looking to her right she saw Ayame on her BMX, leaning towards her. She had a bright smile plastered on her face. Her jeans had patches with different kinds of fabric. Her green John Deer t-shirt complemented her eyes.

"Aren't you extremely happy that we are free from the hell hole for ever?" Ayame practically screamed to her. She just gave her a big nod.

Both girls heard someone scream, their names out. As they looked back they could see Sango running toward them. As she arrived at their side, she was panting. Looking up she spoke to both of them. "Let's leave this dump." Ayame smiled, "Lets." Sango climbed onto the back pegs of Ayames bike. Ayame slowly started to pedal, Kagome stayed to her side.

"So, what are we going to do this summer?" Kagome asked.

Ayame looked back at Sango, both girls smiled. Sango was the first to answer.

"Ayame had a great idea of having a road trip; we would go with some of her friends…" Ayame continued. "…but also we would enter "blue forest" it's like battle of the bands, but you don't just play at one place, you go to all kind of different concerts, and if we do they would pay for our hotels and food!"

"Wow, that sounds cool, but like when would we go?"

Ayame quickly answered her. "We would leave tonight."

"That's so soon! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I just thought about it during lunch."

She looked down at her shoes. _Would dad let me go?_' As she looked up she noticed that she was just outside her house. "I'll have to ask, I'll call you later."

"O.k. then…see you later Kag! And if you come don't forget to bring your bass."

Both girls disappeared around the corner. She flipped the board into her hand, walking toward the porch; she lifted up the welcome mat. Taking the key from underneath it, she unlocks the front door. The house is dark-not even a night lamp, also extremely quite. She assumed that her mother was grocery shopping, her brother maybe at a friend's house and her father at work. She bounded up the stairs two at a time, fifteen of them, curving around. As her right foot touched the top one, she heard the clearing of a throat. The door to her father's bedroom is open. He calls. She freezes. Her other side took over at that point.

_Her other self lies on her daddy's bed, her arms glued to her sides, her legs numb. For the first time, penetration is attempted, though it is by no means completed. It feels as if she was being repeatedly punched in the belly, forcing all air from her lungs. She feels used, not as one person exploited by another, but as a condom is used the discarding in the gutter. Tears ran backwards down her face into her hair. Her emotions she held so tightly in her chest that blocks about everything else is grief._

_She just lays there numbed on her daddy's bed, but with ears pricking like a dozing cat. Listening has become an obsession for her. Listening for foot steps, for creaks in the floor, listening, listening for-_

_A loud metallic click. She stiffens-the downstairs latch. She hears the door open. Simultaneously her father leaps up, snatching for his trousers. "Get out!"_

_The downstairs door closes. Footsteps up the stairs, fast and light-one, two, three, four… They stop directly outside the bedroom. They pause-a long and awesome silent. A rattle. The doorknob begins to turn. Her father shouts, "Don't come in I'm dressing!"_

_The knob stopped, then rattles again, as if a hand were still holding on. Her other self stood perfectly still, like an animal caught in the head lights, her jeans in one hand, her t-shirt in the other. She could feel something tightened around her wrist, as she is flung across the room. Her father pushes her into the little bathroom. The door is tightly shut. She just stood there. She could hear mother enter the room. They were talk to each other._

_Her other self just stood there, too scared to move. What if her mother saw her? _

"_I think I'll have a bath." Hearing her mother walk across the room. Her stomach tied into knots. Looking back, she sees an open window. With out any time to lose, she slid out onto the roof. She could hear the doorknob rattle. Crouching down she crawled out of view of. She could hear her mother close the door._

_She closed her eyes shut, trying not think of just what happened. As she put on her clothes, she sat down on the tiles of the roof. Looking up at the stars…the stars had no worries. All they had to do is shine the brightest they could. They didn't have a father, a father that you were scared that didn't love you. A father that used you. Or a mother, a mother that you were scared to hurt. Stars had no troubles._

_Pulling her legs to her chest, she wrapped her hands around them. Putting her head down, she cried, she cried for her mother, she cried for her brother, and she cried for her other side. Slowly, she picked herself up, walking toward the edge of the roof. Looking down, she noticed that she was pretty high up. If she fell, she could easily break her spin and die instantly. Right in front of her home, she shuddered. This place wasn't her home. It was more like a torture chamber when her father was around._

_Putting a foot over the ledge, she spread her arms out. Balancing on one foot. She could just kill herself right now, she wanted to, but something inside her didn't. Slowly placing her foot back down she looked straight ahead. She had to get away from here._

Zipping up her bag she put it over her shoulder. Quietly, she walked down the stairs. It was late at night. She slowly walked toward the living room, she new that her mother was there. She stood at the door way, looking at her mom. She was knitting a sweater for Sota. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Uhm… mom, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be leaving for a while… with some friends."

"I know, your friend Ayame told me already… I hope you have a good time!" She said as she stood up.

"You already know!"

"Yup, she told me all about it… you should hurry up, I bet they are waiting for you, and don't forget about your guitar." She went up to her and gave her a gentle hug. "Thank you…" Kagome said in a low whisper. Her mother stepped back, looking at her daughter.

"Honey, I think you should maybe wear something else than your pajamas pants."

"Mom, I'm wearing these as pants…"

"Oh, well that's strange."

"Could you tell Sota that he can have all my video games, and my bike?"

"Honey, your bike is pink and it much too large for your brother…. And your going to be coming back, right?"

_Her other self looks down at her shoes, she wasn't really sure if she was coming back. _"Don't worry mom, I'm coming back."

She smiled at her. As she took her guitar from the closet, she walked out the front door. Looking back she waved to mom.

As Kagome walked down the street, she thought that all her troubles were gone. But she was soon going to be proven that she was wrong.

Jogging up the steps of Sango's porch she could feel herself tingle of joy. If she was with her two friends at the moment, she would of broke down and disco. Opening the screen door, she knocked at the wooden door.

She stood there for some time, until the door was swung open. Kohaku and Sota were looking straight at her; they had shaving cream in their hair. They were both smiling evilly.

"Uhm, could I speak to Sango?"

"She already left with Ayame."

"What! She already left."

"Yup, and she told me to give you this…" Kohaku said as she reached into his pocket, he gave her a crumpled piece of paper.

Looking down at the paper she noticed that Ayame had written her a note. Kagome pointed at a red splotch on the paper.

"What's that?"

"Uhmmm… I think that's ketchup from our supper."

Looking back down at the paper, she started to read it.

_Hey Kag,_

_If you have this note it means that you are coming with us to the road trip. If your actually not coming and you some how got the letter by accident, then you are missing out on something big. I'm actually writing to you because I want to tell you that Sango and I have already left, you might have noticed this already. (We left early because Sota and Kohaku were annoying us.) _

_Now, to tell you were we are. I have drawn a map in the back of this paper; if you don't understand it call me. Don't forget to bring your guitar and some clothes. I will see you soon! (Watch out, Sota and Kohaku have shaving cream, and you know that equals to trouble.)_

_Luv ya!_

_Ayame_

Kagome turned the paper over to look at the map, it looked very complex. Stuffing it in her pocket she looked back at Sota.

"By the way Sota, you can have my pink bike."

"Good bye Kagome." He said as she went up to her and gave her a hug, patting her on the back. Kagome just stood stiff; it was very rare for her brother to give her a hug. As he walked back beside Kohaku, she could see Sota grin evilly. She stared at them for some time, until Kohaku spoke.

"I believe you should be leaving now." As both boys waved to her, the door was shut quickly. She could hear them giggle.

She slowly went down the steps, looking back at the house, she wondered why Sota was so nice to her. Reaching into her pocket, she took the note out. As she looked at the small map, she slowly figured out that that they were located at a parking lot. Stuffing the paper back into her pocket, she set of to her destination.

The air was cool, so she put her hands over her ears. Closing her eyes, she walked across the street. Suddenly, she felt something, something following her. Putting her hands back down, she stood perfectly still. Slowly looking back, she saw nothing. She drew out a large breath of relief. Looking back she saw a face dramatically close to hers. She screamed like a mad women.

Jumping backwards she put her hands into fist, standing in a boxing position. Looking at the man, she noticed that he had a purple Mohawk, and he had a large drench coach. In his right there was a leather suitcase. In his left there was a knife.

He smiled at her "Well hello Missy, I see you are all by your self." Kagome just gulped. Putting his bag beside him, he put the knife in both palms of his hand. "This is a sharp knife…" He said as he stepped closer to her. "It can even cut through bones…" Kagome could feel her heart pound in her chest, who the hell was this guy? "It's hot off the market…" A smile curved his lips. Kagome was about to scream. "…and it would be perfect in your mother kitchen!" Kagome was dumbstruck. "Did you just say… "it would be perfect in my mother's kitchen"?" The man shifted the knife between his two hands. "Yup, you can also cut a frozen meal with it… it cuts like butter, ill's show you." He directed her toward the ledge of the sidewalk, making her sit down.

Opening his bag he took out a cutting board and a tomato. Placing it on the ground, he held the tomato on the board. He slowly cut it in thin slices. "See." She gave him a wane smile. This was really strange.

"And its only $8.46!" Kagome got up and brushed the creases from her green sweater. "Well I have to go now… Mr. …" She walked away from the stranger, she then saw something jump in front of her.

It was him again. "Your not leaving are you Missy?" Kagome stepped back. "Yes, in fact I was… could you please move away now." He stepped forward. "But this would be a wonderful knife for your mother."

Kagome was steaming. This guy was so hard headed. "FINE… ill buy your crappy knife…" She dug around in her pocket. "…here's the money, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" She grabbed the knife from his hands. As she stomped away from him, she could feel water run down her cheeks. Looking up at the sky, she felt rain hit her face. It was raining pretty hard. She suddenly heard him speak again. "Would you like to buy an umbrella Miss?"

"NO!" She walked away in a quick pace, going through someone's yard. That was really a strange moment she just experimented. The rain was falling even harder now. Her clothing was drenched. Looking back, she was relieved that the stranger was gone. A sigh escaped her lips, she was glad it was over now.

Walking through some bushes she felt herself fall face first in the grass. Getting up on her knees, wiping her face with her hands she could feel a sting across her palm. As she brought it up to her face she saw blood spread across it. She must have been gripping the knife too hard.

Getting up, she took the knife in her other hand. She slowly walked through a hedge; she could see her two friends underneath an umbrella. They were both chatting about something random. Jogging toward them she waved her fee hand in the air to get their attention. As Ayame looked up she screamed. She took the umbrella that was covering her and Sango, and threw it at Kagome.

She was lucky that Ayame couldn't throw for her life, because the umbrella only hit her foot.

"What the hell was that for Ayame!" Kagome yelled as she picked up the umbrella.

"Oh… is that you Kagome?" She asked she squinted her eyes.

"YES!"

"Ohhh… I thought you were a weirdo that wanders the streets.

Kagome just closed her eyes and sighed.

"You look like a wreck Kagome, what happened." Sango asked as she took the umbrella and put it over them.

"Oh, nothing much, I just ran into this weirdo who was selling knifes, I ended up buying a knife, I then cut my palm, fall down face first and get drenched by the rain. Nothing much."

"Let's get you cleaned up or something like that." Sango directed her toward an open trunk of a car. Kagome sat on the ledge as she dried herself off with an old towel. As Kagome combed her hair with her fingers, she saw three boys come up to them. Ayame pointed toward them.

"These are my three friends, Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha." She said as she pointed to each boy. Kagome just waved to them. Two of them waved back to her, the other just stated to look around. One of the boys took her luggage and put it in the luggage compartment above. Everyone went into the car. The one named Miroku went in the driver's seat, the one named Koga sat in the passenger seat the other one sat with the three other girls. The car didn't have any seatbelts, so they had room to move around. As the car started to go down the street, Kagome yawned. Looking to her right she saw that Sango had already fallen asleep. Kagome was also tiered.

"Good night Ayame…" She said right before she closed her eyes. Nothing was going to keep her awake, not even a tornado.

"Good night Kagome, and by the way, you have a kick me sign on your back."

Well that kept her awake.

end of chapt.

Please review!


	2. Slaughter on Tenth Avenue

Chapter 2: Slaughter on Tenth Avenue

Kagome POV

Ayame, Sango and I squeeze into a soundproof booth at Moody's Record Bar, listing to "Slaughter on Tenth Avenue." At least, the booth is supposed to be soundproof, but from the musical catacomb we can hear Miroku bowling "Come On-a My House," Inuyasha drumming his finger to "Good night, Irene," and Kouga sobbing "The Little white Cloud That Cried."

Yanking a Coffee Crisp from her saddlebag, Ayame offers it around. Sango shakes her head.

"Not me, I'm on a diet."

"Don't say that word," Ayame shudders.

"What word?"

"Diet…"

"Why?"

"It's a horrible word; it has the word die in it," Ayame take a large bite from her chocolate. "And I bet you're just on a diet because you saw someone you like, for example my perverted friend."

Sango pushes her off to the side. "No, that's so not true."

"Oh yes it is honey."

Sango leans moodily against the perforated wall of the booth, eyes closed. "I bet you don't get any trouble at getting any boy you want Kagome."

"That is not true Sango!"

Ayame joins the conversation. "Have you noticed Hojo breathing heavily whenever he comes near you? All the girls are smitten-and he's so dam nice." She sighs "What I would do to be going steady with anyone just to get out of the rat race."

Sango turns to me. "How come you've never gone steady?" "Yeah, how come?" echoes Ayame. "You get such a b-i-g crush on the guy, and then when he likes you, you don't want him anymore."

Sango's over casual inquiry followed by Ayame's too-quick follow-up warns me that they already discussed this between themselves. My reply is cautious: "Maybe I've never met anyone I've like well enough. Say what is this- the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Don't get huffy old girl," exclaims Sango, "We're just asking. Everybody does. The guys say you use them a couple of times then ditch them."

"That's exactly what I don't do! Why not check out the going-steady girls? Half of them admit it's just for the social security."

"Going steady doesn't mean you have to be madly in love," protests Sango. "It just means you like one boy better than the rest."

"Well I don't. They all bore me. They're so possessive. They make me" -_panic as if I were smothering_ – "bored!" I stand up feeling my head spin with the record. Perforated walls, the color of flesh, press in upon me. "Phew, it's hot in here-"Knocking the phonograph needle across the record with a loud screech, I claw my way out of the booth.

End of POV

Ayame paid for the car, but Inuyasha's driving it. Of course, to call it a car, Kagome thought, it is flattering the thing-the two hundred and fifty dollar bag of scraps metal on wheels. It groans up the last hill. Sango leans over the back of the front seat. For a moment, all six are breathless as they take in the panorama.

"It's the edge of the world," Ayame says. And so it seams for the fraction of a second they are perched there, the rest of their lives spread before them. Straight ahead, below, is the lake- bluer then the sky, freckled with diamonds in the glancing sun. Off to the right, nestles the village of Port Desire.

The car releases a series of relieved back fires as it starts down the other side of the hill. They can see more of the village now: a church spire dazzling, haloed in the westerly sun. Around it, roofs of the houses huddled like toadstools beneath tamed forests of trees.

The highway leads right into town to become the main street. It's lined with parked cars and on the sidewalks dozen of people in shorts and sunglass amble along, eating ice cream cones, gazing into store windows. They cross the street whenever they feel like it, especially right in front of their vehicle. Inuyasha slams on the brakes more than once, muttering hostile names through his open window until Ayame told him not to be more appalling than she has to be.

"Start looking for house numbers," Inuyasha says.

Ayame protested. "But I'm hungry!"

"Well we might have eaten if we didn't stop at that old record store that you wanted to go to so much."

"I couldn't of stayed in that car any longer, I was about to go crazy!"

"You're already crazy!"

"No, you're crazy, making us suffer. The registration people could wait, but my stomach can't."

"If we don't register before five we won't be able to enter blue forest."

"But I'm hungry."

"Eat one hand and save the other for later."

"I'm no carnivore."

"Keep your self occupied, we're dam close."

"Ok then, I will sing."

"So go and sing."

"_Here comes the sun shine…_" Inuyasha drummed his fingers against the stirring wheel.

"_Here comes the La La La, La La_-"

"Will you shut up?"

"You see, I can't keep myself occupied if you keep telling me to shut up!"

Sango slammed her fist against the back of Kagome's seat. "Will you two shut up? You're acting like two annoying siblings! Don't you ever keep your mouths closed? I'm also getting tired of this car, Miroku keeps groping me… and look, we're here!"

"Where is exactly here?" Asked Kagome.

"Here!"

Kagome stuck her head out the window and takes it all in. It's tall, it's wide, it's red bricks with crooked, weather-beaten shutters framing fly-speck windows. Hollyhocks sway lazily at the side, and a rickety veranda in need of a good paint job. It's monster of a place and smack on main street.

Inuyasha puts the car in gear, pulls into a grassed-over driveway on the far side of the house, and follows it around to the back, where the car promptly dies in front of a paddle locked garage. They get out with their knapsacks; slam the car doors, and Ayame turns around to make sure the impact hasn't dismantled the car's jigsaw puzzle chassis.

The house is closed tight, blinds down, curtains pulled. No point in knocking because who would answer? They go to the front, but the key doesn't work in the door.

"Wiggle it," says Sango.

"It's the wrong key," Koga says.

Looking for another door, and carrying their knapsacks for fear they might be stolen, they retrace their steps around past the car to the back of the house. Stone steps lead down to a low door cut into foundation. Koga can tell by looking at the keyhole that their key won't fit.

Behind the house, what should be a back lawn is more like a hay field sprinkled with lacy white flowers they've never seen before, or noticed. It goes right down to the water's edge to a lopsided building, its eaves scalloped and scrolled with the same trim as the house-a boathouse.

Kagome lops down for a closer look and pushes open the unlocked door. She calls, "Come and see it!" Her two friends meander down, Sango practically dead on her feet, Ayame who now has the key is frowning over it.

Inside, in the boat slip, in the muted light coming through the cobwebby windows, they make an old wooden rowboat, its oars resting on the seats.

"I'd like to jump right in and go for a little row," Ayame says

"Underwater?" Sango says. "Better get a diving suit."

The boat has a bucket of water in it. Her two friends head back up to the house, Ayame's red hair tangled in the breeze, Sango's swept back tightly , her dark head on an angle.

"You stay out of that boat Kagome!" Sango turns and calls.

Kagome mutters one or two halfhearted insults. She hates when Sango sounds motherish, although she should be used to it.

Looking back at the boat, started to imagine scenes. She could easily imagine seeing her father and mom telling her to come in with them in the boat. Her mothers so sweet and innocent face, her father loud laughter and smile that would make her panic each time she saw him. How his smile curved his lips would want to make her throw up. She never knew exactly why he made her feel this way.

Stepping back she felt insecure underneath her father's stare, she new it wasn't him but he looked so real. Her other side took over

_Her breathing started to quicken, she could feel her hands shake. Crouching down, she put her sweaty hands on the wooden dock for support. The room was spinning faster each time she would open her eyes. Looking back at the rowboat, she could see her father grin. He's laughing at her. How could he? She could feel tears prickle down her face. He was laughing even harder now. Her mind was spinning with questions. Why did he hat her? Why? _

_Slowly getting up, she steadies herself. Picking up a metal bucket, she put over her head. Looking at her father in the eye, she throws it at him with all her might. It goes right trough him, she could hear it hit the bottom of the boat. It wasn't really him, she was imagining him. But why him, why make her father make her suffer so much. All she tried to do in all her life was to make him love her. But daddy doesn't love her. Daddy doesn't love Kagome. _

_Stepping back she could feel a wood panel crack underneath her foot. Losing her balance, she soon feels herself make contact with the water. An icy cold feeling goes through her body. Closing her eyes she lets herself fall deeper into the water. It gets colder each time she would go deeper. Opening her eyes all she could see was green water and some light filtering through . Daddy doesn't love me. That's all she says to herself. Her head hits something hard, making her go into darkness. _

I'm sorry that this short, but I have to go. I won't be writing for a long time because I'm going to my cottage, and we don't have any technology. Please Review!


	3. Fall Behind Me

Chapter three: Fall Behind Me

Kagome POV

I'm wrapped up like a mummy in a large purple blanket, and I'm wearing Sango's black and white stripped hat, it's pulled right down to my eyebrows. Many colorful scarves are wrapped around my throat. I'm also pinned to the floor by a large duvet.

This is how I woke up this morning, on the living room floor and I don't have a dam clue how I got here. I actually don't remember much of what happened yesterday. I even don't remember entering the house.

Half an hour has passed by sins I woke up. They still haven't noticed me, or they maybe forgot about me. I try to wiggle my legs, but it's no use, my body is completely stiff. I can't move muscle. My next attempt was to speak. I have tried so many times to say something, but nothing comes out.

I start yelling insults in my head to whoever put me in this position; suddenly I feel my nose itch. I try to wiggle it, trying to stop the annoyance, but it doesn't work. The itch then becomes a small sneeze. I sighed. This being stuck-to-the-ground-by-a-duvet thing was getting me really annoyed.

I pair of feet stop right in front of my face. The person kneels down, I see some red hair. It's Ayame.

She smiles, and then gives me a small wave. "Good morning Kagome, did you sleep well?" I nod in response. "So are you ready for our big day?" I frown at her question. "What do you mean you forgot, did you get amnesias when fell in the water?" I give her an alarmed look. "So I guess you don't remember what happened yesterday." I shake my head. "Well yesterday we left you alone in the boat house, when we come back to tell you that we open the house we find you floating in the water. Thank God to CPR the guys saved your life!" I gulp. "Don't worry; Miroku wasn't the one who gave you CPR…" I sigh in relief. "…it was Inuyasha." I jump up into the air. "Hell no!" Ayame backed away from me as if I was a vicious dog.

"It's not as bad as you think, he's a really nice guy deep, deep, deep down inside."

"Are we talking about the same guy Ayame, because the one I'm talking about nicknamed me wench."

"Ok, he does have a rough attitude."

"You mean really rough attitude."

"One day you will see his soft side… that might take ages so wile waiting, lets get ready."

"What for?"

"For the gig of course."

"Oh, I see now."

Ayame took my arm, and pushed me up the stairs.

"What are the boys doing now?"

"Dancing in fields of daises."

"What?"

"No, I'm just kidding, I bet they went back to sleep after they ate."

When we arrived at the top, she pushed me into a bedroom. Sango was on a queen size bed painting her nails black.

"Did you sleep well Kagome?" she said as she blew on her nails.

"Yah I guess so, I don't really remember."

"She kind of got amnesia when she fell in the water."

Pushing me down onto a stool, she turned my face toward a large mirror.

"Now we shall untangle this mace of hair." She said as she started to pass the brush through my hair.

A hand suddenly turns my face toward to left. Sango has white eyeliner in her left hand.

"And because you suck at doing your makeup, I will be your make up artist for today." Sango said.

"But don't you guys also have to get ready." I asked.

"We already did Kagome, don't get worried for nothing." Ayame said as she yanked the brush out of my hair.

"So every thing is ready?"

"Yup, Sango loaded our stuff into the car, I tuned the instruments and Sango and I both practice this morning."

"Wow… I guess we are ready for this."

Ayame stepped back. "Ok, I'm finished." Sango picked up some of the make from the vanity. "Same for me." As they finished their fraises I pushed them out the door.

"And now I have to get dressed." Closing the door shut, I go to the closet and look through it. I take out a pair of torn jeans and black t-shirt, putting some bracelets on my wrist. I slip on my green and blue chequered Vans and go and meet Sango and Ayame.

End POV

_Location: Blue forest _

The three girls where back stage. Kagome and Ayame hade both their guitars slung across their backs. Sango was hitting her drum sticks together making a beat.

"So, are you guys kind of scared?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so…" Kagome said as she played with her thumbs.

Ayame was currently sitting on the floor in a Buddha position.

"Why is it taking so long?" Sango asked as she jumped up and down.

"Well maybe the group before us has an extra long song." Kagome suggested.

"Yah maybe."

Ayame popped her head in between the two girls. "I believe it is our turn guys." She said as she blew a piece of hair away from her face.

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"Well, the music stopped, a heard some clapping, the band has exit the stage and last but not least the security man is waving and pointing franticly at the stage to us."

The three girls quickly ran onto the stage, Sango went to the back to her drums, Ayame and Kagome walked to their microphones.

"Hi guys, are you having fun?" The crowed yelled back to her. "Well that's great, lets stop stalling, we are called Luv Lee and we will be playing a little something for you."

Stepping back she strung a couple of cords, Sango then joined. Kagome came in after. As Ayame stepped toward the microphone she started to sing.

_I can't believe she bought it  
She got too close and she caught it  
Had a point, but she forgot it _

_When you skip steps on the way up  
The gaps have a way of catchin up  
And you can't cover that with make-up _

_You're gonna fall behind me  
You're gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause you're not ready baby  
And you got nothin on me (you got nothin on me)_

Kagome then stepped to the microphone and took over

_Now that I'm getting better to know her  
Part of me want's to show her  
Who she's really screwing over_

_Cause she's got nothin real  
Taking everything she can steal  
Just like it was her last meal (last meal last meal last meal...) _

Sango then joined Kagome

_You're gonna fall behind me  
You're gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause you're not ready and baby.  
And you got nothin on me (you got nothing on me)_

_You're gonna fall behind me  
You're gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause you're not ready baby.  
And you got nothin on me (and you got nothin on me)_

_How long is she gonna be around  
And how long do we have to watch her dummin' down  
Cause when it's cheap it fades fast  
And how long does she think it's gonna last _

Kagome and Sango both stop singing as Ayame starts to sing the chorus.

_  
You're gonna fall behind me  
you're gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause you're not ready baby.  
And you got nothin on me _

_You're gonna fall behind me  
You're gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause you're not ready baby.  
And you got nothin on me _

Kagome and Sango then joined Ayame.

_And you got nothin on me _

_And you got nothin on me _

_And you got nothin on me _

_And you got nothin on me _

The three girls bowed down. The crowed gave them a standing ovation. Looking at Ayame, Kagome noticed that she had a cheesy smile on her face. They ran backstage, when they were out of site they started to jump around and scream of joy.

"We so nailed them." Ayame said as calmed herself down.

"Yah I know" Sango said.

"Let's get ice cream!" Ayame yelled.

"That's random."

"Yah I know, but craving it."

"You just had some this morning, remember."

"But I'm really craving it a lot."

"You're the junk food princess Ayame."

"Thank you, now let's go and get the boy's!" She said as she pulled both of her friends outside.

End of Chapter

Ok, I'm really sorry that I haven't written for a long time, it's because I stayed like an extra week at my cottage. The good thing is that you don't need to throw rocks and sticks at me because I already got my punishment. While coming back in the car, a whole cooler fell on my back, water poured down my back, and ice cubs went down my pants. I had to stay wet like that for about three hours. And to top that, my friend by accident dropped her ice cappuccino down my leg in the car. That was the most exciting thing that happened this week to me, except during my stay at my cottage I learned that my next door neighbour's fence is electric. I learned that in a painful way.


	4. Me vs the World

Chapter Four Me vs. the World

Kagome POV

The house was completely quite, as I walked down the squeaky stairs. Looking around the banister, all I can see is dust in the hallway. No people. The first floor is completely deserted. I had a feeling that everyone was going to be awake; it was about like 11:30.

Walking into the kitchen, I'm quickly blinded by the sun which is shinning like a big yellow shinning…. er, warmey planet on fire. I topple over the small plastic garden table that's right in front the door.

"Good morning Kagome… are you like hugging the table or I'm I getting this all wrong." Some one said from behind me. Turning my head I blinked a couple of times. "Oh Ayame, sleep well?"

"Yah I guess so." She said as she helped me up. "If you think springs pocking you in you back is comfortable."

After I closed the blinds I opened the crooked pantry door. The only thing that isn't rotten is either the can of lima beans and or corn flaks. As I put the corn flaks on the counter, I took out a chipped porcelain bowl. I start opening random draws, trying to find some cutlery. I eventually find them in the sink.

Picking up a spoon, I look down at my reflection. All I can see is a foggy reflection of my self upside. I look messed up. Throwing the spoon back in the sink I take a fork.

"Why do you have a fork if you're going to eat cereal?" Ayame asked.

"I hate spoons; they have such a funny shape." I said simply as I open the fridge door. "Do we have any milk?"

She stretched her arms over her head, "No, we only have Soya milk." She said as she yawned.

"Shit." I say to myself, pushing the leftover KD to the side, I take the out the Soya drink. As I close the fridge door with my foot, I go to the counter, pouring the cereal and then putting on the Soya milk. "Ayame, the Soya milk, kind a looks see through, is that bad?"

"No, it's supposed to look like that." She said leaning against the wall.

I stir the cereal then taking a large spoonful Ayame tells me something that makes me spit it back into the bowl.

"Did you know that Soya milk is made out of a bean, pretty sweet?"

I wipe my mouth with my sleeve. "No, pretty gross! It tastes like water!"

Ayame didn't answer me; she was too occupied writing something in her book. "Day two, at the old haunted house... is that a good title for the entry in my journal Kagome?" Ayame asked as she looked up from her work.

"Ayame, the house is not haunted; it's just very old, rundown, makes creepy noises and smell like dust." I said as I stirred my cereal.

"Exactly, those are the sings of a haunted house." Ayame said a she waved her pencil in the air.

Sango leaned over Ayame shoulder. "I see you are writing in your old journal... remember the pen is mightier than the sword."

"Also easier to write with." Koga said as he stepped through the kitchen door.

Miroku followed his steps to the fridge. "Very wise words Sango."

"I don't have a clue what it means." Sango said as she walked beside me.

"Neither do I." Miroku admitted.

"When did you guys get here?" Ayame asked.

"We just came in through the door right now..." Sango said.

"Oh yah..." Ayame said as she sat down a chair at the table.

Looking up from my cereal which is drowning in whit water, I notice that the kitchen is pretty small. It was about as big as a large wardrobe. Everyone had a hard time moving around.

"Miroku move, I need to get to the sink." Sango said.

"I'm sorry but Koga is in my way."

"Koga, can you please move." Sango asked.

"I can't, the fridge is in my way." He said pointing to it.

"Well, then ask it to move."

"What?"

"I was joking." Sango said as she passed her hands through her hair. In a big huff she turned around. Ayame was sitting on a chair blocking the entrance. "Ayame, could you please move."

"I can't really move Kagome is blocking me."

"So Kagome are you able to move."

"Well not really, Miroku is blocking my path." I said slurping my cereal.

"And I can't move-" Miroku was cut off by Sango.

"We already know, you are blocked by Koga and Koga is blocked by the fridge. But the fridge cant move because it's a fridge, all it can do is keep food cold."

"You hurt its feelings Sango." Ayame said.

"It doesn't have feelings Ayame." She said as she turned to Kagome. "Why are you eating your cereal with a fork?"

"That's what I asked her." Ayame said joining in the conversation.

"I don't like the shape of spoons." I said simply.

"You are one strange person Kagome." Sango said.

"Thank you."

I'm actually having a great time watching everyone picker at each other, it really amuses me. Sango is the one that's in the middle of the big mess, and she the one who is talking the loudest. I think she might be even yelling. I actually know how to get out of here, there's a back door that leads to the garden right in back of Koga. I don't know when thy will figure it out. I guess I will have to wait and see.

"Good morning guys." Inuyasha said as he stepped through a door.

"Ah shit, not another person." Sango screamed.

"Why did you have to be here dog breath?" Koga said.

"In all the times you could have come into the kitchen, you had to come in now!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I was not expecting an answer like that." Inuyasha said.

"Wait a sec... how did you come into the kitchen?" Sango asked

"By the back door..." He said pointing to it.

"Shit, why haven't I thought about that?... Everybody get out now! Move your fucking ass out of here!"

Everyone quickly scrambled out of the kitchen. As I walked down the brick stairs, I could smell the salt water from here. Everyone stood in a circle outside in the yard.

"So... what do we do now?" Ayame asked as she looked around the yard.

"We could go grocery shopping; all we have left are canned beans." I suggested.

"I can't go grocery shopping, I'm a guy!" Inuyasha protested."

"Do you want to starve?" Sango asked.

"No."

"Then you are going to go grocery store with us dam it!"

End POV

_My arms stick to my sides, my legs dangle like worms as my daddy forces me against his bed. I love my daddy. I hate my daddy. Daddy won't love me. I'm afraid to strike him with my fists. I'm afraid to tell mommy. I know she loves Sota because he is good. But what am I? _

_One day I can stand this no longer. _

Swinging her legs back and forth, she sang to herself in a low whisper. Looking up she titled her head to the right. Sango was hopping around the bathroom, trying to put on a pair of ripped jeans. Ayame was trying to button up her green cargo pants. The two girls where getting ready for the gig. They just got a call and where told that they made the cut. They would now have to compete against other bands, the ones who also made it.

Looking down at herself she wondered if she chose the right outfit. She was currently wearing one of Ayame's jean skirts, a red T-shirt with the Dickies logo, a white long sleeve shirt underneath and her chequered slip on Vans.

In her left hand she held the tie that Ayame said that they should all wear. She liked the idea, but the only problem was that she didn't have a clue how to put it on. Taking an elastic band, she put her hair in a high pony tale. Looking to her left, Ayame had already her tie on and Sango just finished putting on her black tank top. Her tie was already on.

"Ok, let's get out of here!" Ayame said as she opened the door. Jumping of the counter, Kagome followed them. As they all walked out the door, Ayame started to skip down the hall. Turning around a corner they saw the boys waiting for them. Sango and Ayame went to go join them but Kagome stayed back.

Putting the tie around her neck she made a bow out of it. Satisfied with her work she went to go and join her friends. As she looked up, she noticed Inuyasha was staring down at her strangely.

"What?" She asked, as she tried to make herself look taller.

"I never saw someone tie a tie like that bitch."

"I'm just starting a new trend." She said a she tried to hide that she actually improvised.

"I find it looks like shit."

"Well, then don't look at me!"

"You look like a goof ball..." Pulling the bow apart, he started to fix it. Kagome was too stunned look how you actually tie it. All she could look at was his face. He was actually being nice. "...and that' how you tie it Kagome." He said as he loosened it.

"You... you're actually called me-"

"Come on bitch, we are late." He said as he walked down the hallway.

That just spoiled the moment. She marched down the Blue Forest's hallway in a big huff. How could he be so nice one minute, and then the next a total asshole. As she arrived at the crowed, she couldn't find him.

Abandoning the idea that Inuyasha was actually waiting for her, she went looking for her friends. They said that they would be in the center. She eventually found them chatting about some thing that had to do with who ever got the biggest burn or cut.

"Guys, lets not start bragging on who has had the worst injury."

"Why not, boys always brag whoever has the biggest TY or car, if they where girls, they would brag about who has the biggest tarpons." Sango pointed out.

Kagome shuddered at the thought.

The music was blasting in her ears. There was already a band playing on stage. The crowed was either jumping up and down, or screaming their lungs out. Kagome kept getting pushed around. Her head was spinning faster and faster. Clutching it in her hands she knelled down into a little ball.

_**Flash back**_

_I lie on my daddy's bed, clinging to the covers. I could feel his breath go down my spine. I try to ignore my daddy by counting the pennies on the night table but my mind gets freighted and goes away like when the big boys at the Beechnut playground push you too high and you scream to get down. I'm afraid to complain, because daddy won't love me. _

_But I can't take this any more._

_Desperation makes me bold. At last I say the won't-love-me-words: "I'm going to tell mommy on you!"_

_My father replaces bribes with threats. "If you do you'll have to give me all your toys."_

_I tot up my losses: my Blondie and Dagwood cut outs, my fairytale coloring book, my crayons. "My mommy gave those things to me. Their mine." _

"_I paid for them. Everything in this house belongs to me; I've got a mind to throw them in the furnace."_

_I think of my beloved Teddy Umclime, his one good eye melting in the flames. "I don't care! I don't care! I don't car!" _

"_Shut up! What will the neighbours think?" If you don't shut up I'll… I'll… send you to the place where all bad children go. An orphanage where they lock up bad children whose parents don't want them anymore." _

"_My mother won't let you."_

"_Your mother will do what I say. Then you will be spanked every night and get bread and water." _

_That shuts me up for quite a while, but eventually I dare to see this, too, as a game for a which there is answers: "I don't care I'll run away!"_

_My father needs a permanent seal for my lips, one that will murder all defiance. "If you say once more that you're going to tell, I'm sending that cat of yours to the pounding for gassing!"_

"_I'll… I'll… I'll…"_

_The air swooshes out of me as if I have been punched. My heart is broken. My resistance is broken. Buyo's life is in my hands. This is no longer game, however desperate. Our bargain is sealed in blood. _

_**End of flash**_

"Earth to Kagome!" She was violently shock by Ayame.

Shaking her head she grabbed onto Ayame's shoulder. "Wow."

"What just happened? Are you Ok" She asked concerned.

"Yah, I'm just fine. Major head ach, that's all." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"I was just trying to tell you that the guys are on." Ayame said.

Kagome looked down at her shoes, trying to figure out what just went through her head Chills went up her spine even if it was summer. Looking up she could see the boys setting up their equipment. Looking back to her right, she noticed how Ayame was so in high spirit. As she jumped her head was bobbling up and down like bobble head, also screaming to the boys with Sango.

Suddenly the music started, looking up she saw Inuyasha playing the electric guitar and Koga was playing the base, last but not least Miroku was playing the drums. Inuyash stepped toward the microphone and started to sing.

_Some say we're never meant to grow up  
I'm sure they never knew enough  
I know the pressures won't go away  
It's too late_

Find out the difference somehow  
It's too late to even have faith  
Don't think things will ever change  
You must be dreaming

Think before you make up your mind  
You don't seem to realize  
I can do this on my own  
And if I fall I'll take it all  
It's so easy after all  


Koga took over. _  
Believe me 'cause now's the time to try  
Don't wait, the chance will pass you by  
Time's up to figure it out  
You can't say it's too late_

Seems like everything we knew  
Turned out were never even true  
Don't trust, things will never change  
You must be dreaming

Think before you make up your mind  
You don't seem to realize  
I can do this on my own  
And if I fall I'll take it all  
It's so easy after all  


As Koga stepped back Inuyasha continued_  
Some say we're better off without  
Knowing what life is all about  
I'm sure they'll never realize the way  
It's too late_

Somehow it's different everyday  
In some ways it never fades away  
Seems like it's never gonna change  
I must be dreaming

Think before you make up your mind  
You don't seem to realize  
I can do this on my own  
Think before you make up your mind  
You don't seem to realize  
I can do this on my own  
And if I fall I'll take it all

_It's so easy after all_

Believe me, it's alright  
It's so easy after all  
Believe me, it's alright  
It's so easy after all

As the music ended Kagome was pulled out of the crowed by Sango.

"Where on soon, we have to get ready now!" Sango screamed over the noise.

The three girls went back stage to their instruments. As Kagome slung her base around her shoulder, she suddenly felt something heavy on her head. Slowly turning her head to the right, she could see Inuyasha had his elbow on her head.

"What are you exactly doing?" She asked annoyed.

"You're a good head rest bitch."

"I have never been used as a head rest before." She said clenching her teeth.

I bet it's the only thing you're good at."

Kagome could hear her friends call.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go asshole." She said walking over to the stage entrance, making Inuyasha fall over. Before she ran onto the stage she could hear Inuyasha scream bitch.

Walking over to the microphone she noticed that Ayame and Sango where already at their usual spot.

Sango stared with her drums, then Ayame joined in with her guitar and voice.

_Hey boys,  
Hey girls,  
Hey anybody who will listen to me  
In case you haven't noticed its just  
me against the world today _

I fell out of the wrong side of the bed and landed in the worst mood  
The stupid alarm clock screaming at me from across the room

I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable   
but its oh so hard when I don't wanna be

If your looking for that nice girl from the day before  
don't bother she don't live here anymore

Cause its me against the world (oh what a stupid day)  
Yea its me against the world (just stay out of my way)  
and in case you haven't noticed  
and in case you haven't heard  
its just me against the world  
And the world is winning  


Kagome then took over_  
You should have let me stay in bed  
I've got this pounding in my head  
No nothings ok wont you stay out of my face today  
I'm slamming doors I'm slamming phones down  
Watch out for this temper tantrum  
Stay outta my way cause if you don't you'll be scared away_

I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
but its oh so hard when I don't wanna be

If your looking for that nice girl from the day before  
don't bother she don't live here anymore

_  
Cause its me against the world (oh what a stupid day)  
Yea its me against the world (just stay out of my way)  
and in case you haven't noticed and in case you haven't heard its just me against the world  
And the world is winning_

I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red 

_I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red_

_I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red_

_  
I'm gonna make you believe what I say  
I'm gonna make you  
_

_Stepping back to the microphone Ayame joined in with Kagome_

Cause its me against the world (oh what a stupid day)  
Yea its me against the world (just stay out of my way)  
and in case you haven't noticed and in case you haven't heard  
its just me against the world 

_Cause it's me against the world (oh what a stupid day)  
Yea its me against the world (just stay out of my way)  
and in case you haven't noticed and in case you haven't heard  
its just me against the world  
And the world is winning _

The music slowly went to an end. Kagome took a big breath of air. They just did so great. The crowed cheered them on. Ayame looked at Kagome and gave her thumbs up. Looking in back of her she could see Sango was also proud of their son.

This trip is going to be the best. Or that's what she thought.

Ok that's all, I'm sorry it took so long to update. But at least I did. This chapter is not that good as I thought it would be. Please review, please!


End file.
